The Manitoulin Interview
by drkraven01
Summary: If Dr David Suzuki could interview Dr Henry 'Beast' Mcoy, (this is a televised interview) (Big Blue Fuzzy on a road trip)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer

the x man, Dr Henry Mcoy, aka Beast, belongs to marvel,

Dr David Suzuki, is a real person and a world renowned geneticist,

He is the host of the cbc science show, "The Nature Of Things"

(he is also a social justice activist and a cool old dude)

(I have no money and am making none off this story)

_Any resemblance to the real dr dave suzuki is intentional, just for fun I've made one of his grandchildren a mutant_

The Manitoulin Interview

by drkraven01

_The opening scene is Dr Daves back yard in Nanaimo BC, Dr Dave is wearing his trademark ratty jeans, his iron grey hair contrasts with the ugly hawaian shirt he is wearing. He faces the camera and smiles serenely._

"Hello, I'm David Suzuki, Welcome to the nature of things."

_The camera zooms in and he continues_.

"Several months ago I was on Manitoulin island, conducting a survey of threatened plant species. I stumbled upon a mutated strain of northern orchid. I was very excited by the fact that the mutant flowers were thriving in an area where they had once been rare."

_Camera angle changes_.

"The next day I was in Toronto, where I met a fellow geneticist. We had coresponded in our research over the years, but never actualy met face to face. Meeting Dr Henery Mcoy was a shock. Although I had long known that he was a mutant, I was not prepared for the sight of a large, blue, bipedal, cat. While I recovered my composure, he made a star trek joke to cover my temporary astonishment. Later, as I reflected on my reaction to seeing him for the first time, I was forced to think about the fact that technicaly we are all mutants. Even without an X gene factor, all humans are geneticly different from their parents. This is what mutation is. Being geneticly different from your parents. When we strip away the ignorance, bigotry, and fear mongering, we are all mutants"

_Dr Dave turns slightly away from the camera and drops down on one knee, Two of his grandchildren run to him and give a big hug, One of them, A girl in her early teens has silvery blue hair and vertical slit pupils in her eyes._

_Scene change to opening credits._


	2. in studio nine

Disclaimer

the x man, Dr Henry Mcoy, aka Beast, belongs to marvel,

Dr David Suzuki, is a real person and a world renowned geneticist,

He is the host of the cbc science show, "The Nature Of Things"

(he is also a social justice activist and a cool old dude)

(I have no money and am making none off this story)

_This is a normal blackroom interview with three cameras, _

The Manitoulin Interview

by drkraven01

_In studio, A quick backlit overview shot of two figures sitting on opposit sides of a low table. Right figure is a large person with a protruding muzzle. Left figure is a smaller person. Both are shown in siluette._

_Camera switches to left figure, now lit. It's Dr Dave. He is wearing ratty jeans, A red plaid flanel workshirt, and a grey cardigan, He is holding a large coffee mug_

"Hello, I'm in studio nine with Dr Henry Mcoy, Welcome to the nature of things Henry"

_Camera switches to right figure, now lit. It's Dr Henry Mcoy. He is wearing a light grey turtleneck sweater, a leather jacket with an X insignia on either shoulder, and black trousers,_

_He is also holding a large coffee mug, He is visibly a mutant, with blue fur and a leonine face, He is absently picking something off his sweater._

"Thankyou David, I'm quite happy to be here,... Although I seem to be shedding."

_Henry smiles, showing large canines, and takes a sip of coffee_

"I must say that Following your show from New York has been difficult. I've been having a freind from Alpha flight tape it, and send it to me in quarterly instalments. Unfortunately it's broadcast coincides with baywatch, and I'm terribly outnumbered at home"

_Camera switches to Dr Dave_

"God bless Pamela Andersen,"

_Camera switches to show both men lean forward and tap their coffee mugs together in salute, Both are smiling_

"On a more serious note Henry, You were involved in the legacy cure, I understand that the legacy virus was not a natural virus"

_Camera switches to Henry, A flicker of pain shows in his eyes and he seems to sag slightly_.

"No that is correct. The legacy virus was deliberately engineered. While most scientists hold strong ethical principals, There are a few who unfortunately do not. There are criminals in our midst, and they care nothing for the accepted rules of the scientific comunity."

_Henry glares into the camera_.

"I'm sorry David, But as a Canadian of Japanese ancestry, you do understand what it means to be an excluded minority. Fear and missunderstanding can only lead to tragedy. The fact that scientists, Indeed geneticists, were involved in what amounts to an attepted mutant holocaust..."

_Henry looks down in frustration_.

"Of course your own articles, and your chapter on Dr Joseph Mengele. You discuss the danger of science being perverted to serve political agendas."

_Henry straightens._

"No, The legacy virus had a unique genome, augmented by self replicating nano technology. Although the virus was originaly designed to target hosts with the X gene factor. It could, like any other virus, mutate. It could, and indeed did begin to infect and kill baseline humans. The designers of the virus risked the whole of life on earth, just to kill one minority."

_Henry finishes his coffee, pours another cup, and tops up for Dr Dave._

"I've currently set most of my research on the back burner as it were. I'm needed as a teacher. We have more students at the academy than ever before. I think the education of our children takes priority."

_Switch to Dr Dave._

"I agree absolutely."

_Pause for comercial break_


	3. still in studio nine

Disclaimer

the x man, Dr Henry Mcoy, aka Beast, belongs to marvel,

Dr David Suzuki, is a real person and a world renowned geneticist,

He is the host of the cbc science show, "The Nature Of Things"

(he is also a social justice activist and a cool old dude)

(I have no money and am making none off this story)

_This is a normal blackroom interview._

The Manitoulin Interview

by drkraven01

_Still in studio, _

_Henry and Dr Dave are privately talking about the fun they have when teaching science to children. they are both sitting closer to the coffee decanter, _

_The sound man reminds them that they are on air again._

_Camera on Dr Dave,_

"Welcome back. I'm talking with Dr Henry Mcoy, An internationaly respected geneticist who is currently working as a teacher at the Xavier Academy in New York. ... Henry."

_Camera on Henry,_

"Yes, And I've arranged a rather shameless plug to advertise the school. If I may..."

_Camera on Dr Dave,_

"By all means, Roll plug.."

_Switch to brief outdoor shot of Xavier's Academy for Gifted Youngsters._

_Switch to indoor shot of a bald man behind a desk, the lighting and sound are not very good,_

_("My name is Professor Charles Xavier, I established this school to be a safe place for uniquely gifted children to have the best education possible. Our mission is to pave the way to a better future. A future of peace and acceptance.")_

_Switch back to studio_

_Camera on Henry._

"Stars and garters, that was awfull. I should have previewed it."

_Camera on Dr Dave, smiling._

"I've seen worse. I may have made worse. It gets the point across"

_Back to Henry. also smiling._

"It's my own fault. I should have let the students do it. Never trust the film making skills of a freind with beer."

_Camera back to Dr Dave_,

"You've told us a bit about the school, maybe you could tell us something about yourself."

_Back to Henry._

"I suppose I could do that, At the risk of rambling autobiographical. I was born in Dumfee, Illinois. My parents, Edna and Norton, are still alive and well. At the risk of sounding ungratefull, I must confess that I dont see them as much as I should. However I atribute every noble facet of my persona to their influence. I attended the university of Illinois. Graduated at the top of my class. And was briefly a local football legend..."

_Henry pauses to sip his coffee,_

"I was recruited into the X men shortly after graduation, but left to work in the private sector. I was hired at Brand to work in biochemistry. I left the company after a series of unpleasant events and accidents."

_Henry gazes off whistfully for a moment._

" I eventualy joined the Avengers, and then the Defenders. I then found myself with old freinds in X Factor, It was a rather chaotic period. Eventualy the X men were re established, and I couldn't resist the lure of old times. I've worn the X ever since."

_Henry tops up his coffee before continuing._

"Of course thats only the impersonal overview. I've gone through a number of changes. And lost freinds and loved ones along the way. It hasn't all been good, but I suppose I'm fairly content with my life."

_Henry sips his coffee and picks at his sweater for a moment._

"As for my research, I'm somewhat less than satisfied. I haven't had a great deal of time to engage in pure research. But hopefully along with teaching, I shall be able to make up for it."

_Henry sighs and takes another sip._

_Pause for comercial break_


	4. mutant rights, studio nine

Disclaimer

the x man, Dr Henry Mcoy, aka Beast, belongs to marvel,

Dr David Suzuki, is a real person and a world renowned geneticist,

He is the host of the cbc science show, "The Nature Of Things"

(he is also a social justice activist and a cool old dude)

(I have no money and am making none off this story)

_This is a normal blackroom interview._

The Manitoulin Interview

by drkraven01

_Still in studio, _

_Camera on Henry,_

_Henry has asked the studio catering service for dipped, cream filled doughnuts, with sprinkles,_

(talking with mouth full) "Now if I could just get the rest of the country to accept the Canadian interpretation of what a doughnut is meant to be. We would be all set."

_Camera to Dr Dave, (also enjoying a doughnut)_

"I was wanting to ask about your work in mutant rights."

_Camera on Henry,_

"Oh dear, Well, The current administration in the Whitehouse is ignoring us in the rather vain hope that we shall all just go away. I have noticed a commonality of sorts though. Governments with good policys on mutant rights, also tend to have good policys on other social issues."

_Camera on Dr Dave,_

"Such as the environment."

_Camera on Henry,_

"Exactly. And health care, and accessability to services, and so on. The behavior of the current administration is at best reprehensible. I'm deeply ashamed of my own government at this point in time."

_Henry scowls angrily,_

"The fact that the mutant registration act is still being taken seriously by congress is horrifyingly offensive. And with the religious right holding so much power... Well, Ignorance and prejudice do tend to walk hand in hand. We do by our very existance, threaten their doctrinal position. And they hate us for prooving them wrong. Mutants don't fit into their world of selective bible literalism.. We are the next step in human evolution, And they would rather die than admit that there is even such a thing as evolution. Their religious dogma depends upon our not existing."

_Henry sets down his coffee,_

"Fear mongering politicians get votes by whiping up a storm of hysteria over an imaginary 'mutant threat'.. It's easyer to point at a minority and shout bigoted slogans, Than it is to address real problems. If the roads are full of potholes, dont bother fixing them, just blame the mutants. The voting public buys into these easy solutions. Many people do honestly believe that imprisoning or exterminating mutants will somehow fix all the problems that beset our socioty. Part of the problem is that nobody wants to give up their own position of privlege, We could ease unemployment by encouraging buisness to hire more people domesticly, and incidently reduce crime at the same time. But that would require people to make small sacrifices of their own comfort and convenience. It's easyer to blame minoritys such as mutants for widespread unemployment, poverty, and crime. And when blame is placed, Mob violence soon follows. The fact that some mutants have reacted and retaliated, only seems to feed the hate."

_Camera to Dr Dave,_

"You alluded earlyer Henry, to the experience of Japanese Canadians During the second world war. And to how we were placed in internment camps. This was done in the name of national security. Thousands of familys, my own included, lost everything they owned. The camps were over crowded, and healthcare was almost nonexistant. Thousands of internees died of easily preventable disease. And when it was over, the government acted as though it had never happened. Could this happen to mutants?"

_Camera to Henry,_

"I'm afraid David, That it's a very real posibility. Our own treatment of Japanese Americans was equaly reprehensible. And our behavior toward the native population is still a national disgrace. Any socioty that can commit such obcenitys once, can commit them again. The fact that we are still actively denying these attrocitys, speaks badly for the future. Those who deny history, are doomed to repeat it."

_Both men pause and seem deeply lost in thought,_

"On the topic of native populations David, I was quite impressed by your own work in supporting naive run, eco tourisim, It gives me hope. Helping these people regain control of their lives is a very important step towards prosperity and dignity.

_Camera on Dr Dave,_

"We have to be carefull though Henry, In the past we made the mistake of helping them in the wrong way. The arrogant assumption that we could 'fix' the natives by forcing them to addopt white culture, Was nothing short of ethnocide. It devastated native comunitys and culture. The legacy of displacement and disempowerment caused by paternalistic attitudes has left deep wounds in the native comunity, as well as many related social problems. We have to step back and let them build a new native culture from the ruins we have left of their original cultures."

_Camera on Henry,_

"I'm confused David, You say 'we' as though Japanese Canadians were responsible for the actions of white Canadians..."

_Camera on Dr Dave,_

"Yes Henry, Japanese Canadians have become merged with white Canadians, to become essentialy a single cultural entity. We have assumed the privleges of both parent cultures. And by default, we must also assume responsibility for the mistakes of both parent cultures."

_Camera on Henry,_

"I must say David, That I cannot find fault in your logic. I only wish more people would hold the same values and principles."

_Camera on Dr Dave,_

_Now addressing the viewing audience,_

"After our meeting in Toronto, Henry and I both went to Manitoulin Island. We met with several native leaders, to discuss important issues facing their comunitys. More on this, after we return..."

_Fade to black, and cut to comercial_


	5. on the island

Disclaimer

the x man, Dr Henry Mcoy, aka Beast, belongs to marvel,

Dr David Suzuki, is a real person and a world renowned geneticist,

He is the host of the cbc science show, "The Nature Of Things"

(he is also a social justice activist and a cool old dude)

(I have no money and am making none off this story)

_This takes place on manitoulin island_

The Manitoulin Interview

by drkraven01

_Setting is a petro canada gas station in the town of South Baymouth, on Manitoulin Island, Henry Mcoy and David Suzuki are refueling the mini van._

_Camera on Henry_

"Hello, I'm Dr Henry Mcoy, Filling in for David while he traumatizes a defenceless gas pump. Welcome to the nature of things."

_Henry turns to look out at the bay, and the camera follows his gaze, Henry contimues to speak off camera,_

"We are on Manitoulin island. Home to some very unique ecosystems, and species. The island is unspoilt by development or heavy industry, and is home to several thriving and vibrant, native comunitys."

_The camera continues to pan a full 360, taking in much of the town and surrounding wilderness before returning to Henry,_

"Several reservations on the island are working together to promote eco-tourism on the island. They are striving to create a balanced approach that minimizes contamination while alowing tourists to discover the true wonder of nature, in all its splendor."

_Cut to next scene, Inside the van, camera is facing front, Henry is driving, Dr Dave is in shotgun seat, turned to face back toward camera,_

"While I'm here to help establish a native run eco-tourism industry, Henry has come to advise native educators, who are trying to establish a school for mutants on the island."

_Camera shifts slightly to focus on Henry, _

"Indeed David, Because of the islands relative genetic isolation. New genotypes, such as the X gene factor, are able to rapidly 'fix' within the local genome."

_Camera back to Dr Dave,_

"Because native culture and spirituality places humanity within nature, rather than above it. Natives as a whole, seem better able to accept human mutation. A relatively high proportion of the island's population is X gene positive. Native spiritual leaders are calling this a blessing. And the native comunity wants their mutants to be able to live normal lives within the comunity. This of course requires that mutants with special abilitys, be properly trained to control those abilitys. To avoid unfortunate accidents."

_Cut to next scene, Inside a meeting hall, A dozen or so native leaders sit opposite to Dr Dave and Henry, two of the leaders are visible mutants, One very old woman is standing at the center of the room, She wears traditional ceremonial robes, She is addressing Henry,_

"Welcome Dr Mcoy,"

_Stiffled laughter,_

"We appreciate your willingness to respect our needs as a comunity. We have lost five generations already, to the good intentions of strangers. You do understand."

_Camera on Henry,_

"While I am not as well informed as I would wish, I am aware of the harm done by the residential school system. I can assure you, I have no intention of repeating that particular travesty. Historicaly we have showen ourselves to be untrustworthy. I appreciate your willingness to give us another chance."

_Henry opens a briefcase and offers the old woman several thick folders,_

"I have asked a number of my coleagues to present their ideas and oppinions, As well as guidelines for a new school. These folders are all the litterature I was able to assemble. I certainly hope the information will be usefull.. There are a number of theoretical models for a mutant school. But ultimately only you can determine what is best for your comunity."

_Henry closes the briefcase and smiles,_

"There are a number of staff from the accademy who have expressed an interest in offering their temporary assistance. It is my personal oppinion that having a few properly trained advizors on hand, would be a good idea. Untill your own staff gain the necessary experience."

_Camera on the old woman,_

"Thank you Dr Mcoy, Anyone from Professor Xavier's school will be quite welcome to assist."

_She taps the side of her head with one finger,_

"However I would appreciate that the snowy woman please stop trying to intrude in my mind. When you return to New York, please remind her that I've been a freind of the fire woman for many years."

_She smiles as an aura of flame briefly surrounds her,_

_Cut to next scene, Outside in parking lot, It's just Henry and Dr Dave in front of the van,_

_Henry is speaking to Dr Dave,_

"She is a very powerfull telepath David. I do hope she will be the one to run the school... She seems to be an old freind of someone I know."

_Both men turn to enter the van,_

_Scene fade to black,_

_Cut to next scene, Dr Dave standing outside the Metro Toronto Zoo_

"That concludes tonights show. Join us next week, as we explore the psychology of our closest relatives, Chimpanzees."

_Fade to black,_

_Closing credits,_

Thankyou GothikStrawbery, I'm trying to capture all the x men, each in their own story, Is Henry in character?


End file.
